Playing With Fire
by MarciaRebafan
Summary: When Jenny gets herself a boy-toy, one Leroy Jethro Gibbs is not likely to be happy about it. Jibbs crack!fic.
1. Author's Note

**Author'****s Note**

As you approach this fanfiction, my dear readers, be aware that in this one crack!fic meets what the lovely _**MatteaAM**_ labelled as shit!fic. It is, therefore, a piece written with the only purpose of amusing myself, _**PsychoMaddy**_ and _**MatteaAM**_ - whom this story goes out in dedication to - as they both stood by my side during the writing of it and virtually held my hand when I felt that this was going to be worse than anything else I had ever even merely thought about.

So, here. Take it with as many pinches of salt as you'd like, because it is certainly not to be taken seriously. Hope it can at least give you a good laugh, if nothing else.

And just so you know, English still isn't my native language, and this was not beta'd. That means you can blame me and Words for each and every mistake in the following chapters.

I hope you can enjoy the story nevertheless.

Marzia


	2. How It Starts

Director of NCIS Jenny Shepard had never pegged herself for the boy-toy kind. Seducing a younger boy wasn't appealing to her, and not for lack of willing young men buzzing around her like bees around a beautiful flower.

One too many young aides of this or that particular Senator had tried to work their charm on her, but she had always politely ignored their subtle - or not so subtle - advances. Sleeping with younger guys just wasn't her style, she liked her men older and way more experienced than a 20-something year old boy could be.

And she had always lived by that rule, until her trustworthy personal assistant had decided to get married and pregnant within a matter of months, and abandoned her to enjoy her new baby boy for a while. But not before she found and trained a young, smart kid to be her temporary replacement.

When Brian O'Connor had walked into her office for the first time, his dark hair and intense green eyes standing out against his tanned skin, Jenny couldn't say she hadn't been impressed. The young man, who had come to the United States straight from green Ireland a few years before to complete his education, was very good-looking and apparently confident enough to launch right into a smart, witty conversation to break the ice. At the same time, though, she could feel that he was pulling back some; Almost intimidated, maybe.

For a brief moment, she had wondered if her appearance intimidated men nowadays, whether her 'strong and independent woman' attitude had become so infamous in certain circles to push men away. Then she had realized that it wasn't something she had said or done, that Brian was just a little shy beneath his confident façade.

She was sure her not so subtle staring at his lips hadn't helped either, but no matter how much she tried to look away, the movements of his mouth as he spoke were captivating; As much as the sparkle in his green eyes, showing an eagerness to please a superior that was so typical of young people starting a new job.

'_Young being the operative word'_, she had to remind herself more than once as the days passed and she found herself wishing he would talk more often in that sexy Irish accent of his while he stood right before her desk, giving her the chance to admire his well-built, athletic body. However, the boy was only 24 years old and she was…older than that. And hooking up with a man who was so much younger than her still was not her style.

When Brian had tried - like many others before him - to use his charm to come on to her, Jenny had once again politely declined the offer, even though a part of her - no doubt the one part that desperately needed some physical attention - almost managed to convince her that accepting his advances wouldn't do any harm.

She prided herself, though, to have been strong enough to ignore her needs and keep the relationship on a strictly professional level.

Until that fateful night in her office.

* * *

Throughout her entire adult life, Jenny had never been fond of working late or paperwork. Nevertheless, her job required her to do a lot of both. When her young temporary assistant had walked into her office, after politely knocking on her door, her desk was covered in papers, and her stack of files 'to read' sitting on a corner of the wooden surface had seemed to become increasingly higher in the past thirty or forty minutes.

Her eyes, tired and slightly misty, cut to the door and her head rose so fast that she felt dizzy for a second, and deeply glad to be sitting. Maybe - just maybe - it hadn't been such a good idea to skip lunch.

"As you were working late, ma'am, I hope you don't mind me ordering something for you to eat." Brian offered with a smile as he placed a bag of take-out food on her desk, and Jenny nodded, grateful for his thoughtful gesture.

"That's very nice of you, Brian. Thank you." She answered, putting down her pen and pushing the file aside to pull the take-out bag closer.

"It's my pleasure, Director."

And she could see just how literal the statement was as he stared right through the gap in her blouse that was showcasing a fairly large amount of cleavage to his eyes.

"I hope you don't mind spicy food, ma'am."

Jenny shook her head slowly, uncovering one of the plates with barely hidden hunger. She was starving, so actually, even if he had gotten her the food she hated the most in the world, she would have taken it tonight. But thankfully he hadn't.

"Mexican. Good choice, Brian." She took in the mouth-watering smell of Mexican food and shot her assistant an approving look. "Are you going home?" She then asked, looking down as she moved some rice into another plate.

"Not yet, Director. I have some more work to catch up with." He answered, and Jenny's only response was a guttural sound from somewhere in the back of her throat as she munched on a mouthful of rice.

"You eaten?" She looked up again and frowned when she saw him shake his head. "Well, there's enough for both of us, I'm sure." She gestured for him to sit down and handed him an empty plate and plastic cutlery, "Help yourself."

* * *

The impromptu meal they shared had been accompanied by a nice conversation, which showed her how bright the young man actually was, while on the other hand made her wish for a different kind of impromptu dinner, characterized by a comfortable silence and in the company of a man who was as far from Brian as it could get.

The conversation with her assistant was easy, smart enough to interest her, but she felt that something was still missing. When his hand had moved forward and he instinctively tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear, the shift in the mood had been almost too evident.

As his face moved increasingly closer to hers, a whispered _'We shouldn't'_ left Jenny's mouth, but she couldn't find it in herself to pull away when his soft lips touched hers in a slow, sensual kiss that was just good enough to leave her desperate for more.

No matter how young Brian was, he was a hell of a kisser. The way his mouth moved against hers and the tantalizing brush of his tongue against her own made her bite back a frustrated groan when he was forced to pull away after because of the weird angle his neck had to sustain in order to kiss her over the desk.

For a moment, as he got up and looked at her almost timidly, Jenny just stared back at him, her lips slightly parted and a light flush to her skin that showed just how the kiss had affected her. She had gotten up as well, intending to politely ask him to leave, but as she stepped around the desk and walked closer to him, the words died in her throat when she noticed the way he was staring at her swollen, red lips.

While she closed the gap between them and her delicate hand wrapped around his neck to pull his head down to hers, she had wondered briefly whether that could have been seen as sexual harassment on the workplace, and - if that was the case - who was supposed to be the victim between the two of them. But all her thoughts left her mind the moment his hands seized her waist tentatively and he pulled her flush against his chest; then every last restraint abandoned her.

* * *

Occasional encounters had followed that first one in her office, and despite her initial uncertainty towards a younger lover, she found that it could indeed be a very interesting situation. Brian was a tender lover, attentive of her in a way that melted her heart, but at the same time he lacked the experience an older man had. Which allowed her to take the lead and often tell him what exactly she wanted.

Being so young also made him reckless, open to all kinds of things, and she had to admit that she didn't mind that as much as she thought she would. It was easier to be reckless and carefree with someone younger than it would with someone her age, and being with Brian provided the emotional distance and the 'no strings attached' policy that she was looking for.

Still, she felt that the thing they had going on wasn't enough for her. Having fun and relieving the stress was nice, of course, but as good as Brian was with her, she craved the attention of someone who would be in charge sometimes, a man who didn't need to ask what she wanted. Besides the exclusively physical side of the relationship, she wished for someone to come home to at night, someone who would get to know the details of her life that she was never going to tell Brian.

A name always came to her mind when she dared indulge in those dangerous thoughts of a healthy, steady relationship, and the way he looked at her sometimes gave her a hope that she wasn't sure she wanted, but she knew that they both had set some limits since she had come back to DC as Director. And there were boundaries that neither of them could - or wanted to - cross.

Or so she thought.


	3. How It Changes

"I will go home now, Senora. Dinner is in the oven."

Jenny looked up from the book she was reading as her housekeeper stopped on the entrance of her study, "Thank you, Noemi. Have a good night."

"You too, Senora." The Hispanic woman smiled, and Jenny smiled warmly back at her as she watched her leave the room and heard her movements in the hall as she got her things together.

Tuning out the familiar noises, Jenny went back to reading, curled up in what once was her father's armchair. It wasn't often that she got to enjoy a night of relaxation at her house instead of locked up in the office, and when the chance to leave early tonight had presented itself, she seized it eagerly.

Brian had asked her to drop by his apartment for a friendly dinner, which would end with one of their more-than-friendly encounters, but sitting in her father's leather armchair in comfortable shorts and an old T-shirt, reading a book, had been far more appealing to her. And the irritated look her young lover had given her when she said no didn't make her regret her decision.

As she put down her glass of bourbon, a quiet noise near the doorway had her looking up and she jumped slightly as she spotted someone lurking in the shadows, the faint orange glow of her reading light dancing on his silver hair.

Her eyes fixated on the ice blue orbs that still haunted her dreams ever so often, and she forced herself to rein in the surprise that had taken over her at his sudden appearance, "Jethro." She greeted mildly, neither of them moving from their positions, "Did Noemi let you in?"

"Yeah, she was leaving." He answered shortly, his eyes boring into hers with a force that threw her off.

She contemplated silently his dry answer, reading deep irritation in his tense stance, and she slipped the bookmark into her book before placing it on the small table nearby. When she looked back up at him, Gibbs still had not moved.

"Is there a reason why you're here, Jethro?" She asked, getting up and stretching her back. The hem of the T-shirt she was wearing rode high on her waist, uncovering a stretch of the creamy white skin of her flat stomach, and for a brief moment Jenny thought she was getting a reaction out of Gibbs as his eyes turned imperceptibly darker and his jaw clenched.

However, it only lasted a few seconds, before the tense, up-tight attitude was back in place.

"Need to talk to you." Was all he said, taking a step closer to where she was. Standing bare-footed in front of him, without her customary impossibly high heels on, she looked shorter than he remembered. Her long, red hair was up in a messy bun and she had her reading glasses on, the red, glittery item clashing with her washed up grey T-shirt and black shorts.

The silence stretched between them for a few seconds, and when Jenny realized that he wasn't going to say anything more, she nodded slowly, "Let's talk, then." She took off her glasses and approached the drinks cabinet, turning around to shoot him a meaningful glance, "Drink?"

Gibbs nodded tightly as he followed her, still keeping some distance between them, "Bourbon."

Jenny smirked, "Of course…" She poured some of the amber liquid in a glass and handed it to him, meeting his eyes as he took the glass from her, "So, what it is you've come to talk about, Jethro?"

Without breaking eye contact, Gibbs brought the glass to his lips. Not sure whether the burning liquor he was drinking would soothe his anger or fuel it.

"Scuttlebutt has it the Director got herself a boy-toy." He said slowly, deliberately trying to deliver a low blow that would crack her.

But if she took the blow, she didn't show it, not even to his trained eye, "You take rumors seriously now?" She fired back with a knowing smirk. "Don't remember you believing what people said about us when I was your probie."

"Yet those rumors turned out to be true." This time her jaw visibly clenched at his remark, and before she could think of anything to say, he continued mercilessly, "But you, of all people, should know that I never believe what I'm told."

"No, you double-check." Jenny completed through gritted teeth, "What rule was that again? Number two?"

"Number three."

Their eyes met, and they glared at each other with a force that would have been frightening to an outsider.

"So you came here to double-check?" She asked, without taking her eyes off his.

Gibbs shook his head slightly, taking another sip of his bourbon, "I knew where to look to have answers."

Jenny frowned at his mysterious reply, but then recent memories came back to her in a rush, and all the details her mind had chosen to ignore stood before her eyes: How Jethro had been butting heads with Brian more than he'd done with anybody else; how he pointedly ignored her assistant's words and walked in on her private briefing with SecNav, something he had never done before; the way he and Brian seemed to size each other up every time they were in the same room, like animals fighting to find the Alpha male.

Little details that had gone unnoticed by her, too busy being pissed at the attitude and rudeness her best team leader was showing, but that fell right into place now.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, though, Gibbs tossed a small item on her desk, pulling it out of his pocket, "You should be more careful in parking lots. Security cameras are a pain in the ass." He stated, his voice deadly calm while his eyes glinted with anger.

As she stared at the cassette tape containing proof of her affair, Jenny felt her throat close up, breathing becoming faster. She racked her brains for something to say, but he once again beat her to it, giving her no chance to retaliate.

"What were you thinking, screwing your assistant?" He hissed before she could as much as open her mouth, "Weren't there enough men out there to satisfy your needs, _Director_?" He glared at her, his voice getting louder. All pretence gone as his anger emanated from his body in steady waves of hot fury.

"I suggest you mind your own business, _Agent Gibbs_." She pressed through clenched teeth, her eyes burning into his.

"This is my business, too. Do have any idea how this is going to affect the agency?"

Jen scoffed, "Oh, nice of you to mention that, when you never gave a damn about how your own behavior could affect my agency, Jethro."

He came closer to her, cornering her next to her desk, and for the briefest of seconds Jenny had the uncharacteristic feeling that he was going to hit her, no matter how she rationally knew that he would never do such a thing.

"You're the director of a federal agency, Jen. You can't go around fucking your assistant for the world to see!" He just yelled, the loud tone of his voice almost making her want to step back.

Almost.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Jethro." She said instead, her voice ice cold and her face unreadable as she shoved him aside - more forcefully than she intended to - and walked past him, leading the way to the front door.

Gibbs followed closely behind, his eyes staring daggers at her back, but she remained impassive as she reached for the door and pulled it open, "This conversation ends here." She stated coldly, staring at him with what he recognized as hurt, concealed by the irritation in her green eyes.

He nodded slightly, but made no move to walk out the door, "Why him, Jen? Why so young?" He just said after a short pause, and the way he looked at her was enough to make her shut the door again, turning to face him.

"Because he was there, Jethro. And he was willing. Unlike you." She answered, her remark clearly getting to him as she saw his jaw twitch.

"You forget about your 'no off the job' policy?" He shot back.

Jenny paused, chewing on the inside of her cheek for a second, "I didn't. But I did try to take it all back, didn't I? And you said no."

Gibbs smirked, his eyes losing some of the coldness they held until a few minutes earlier, "So I was the one who pushed you into that kid's arms?"

"He's not a kid." Jenny's reply was fast, and it signalled a shift in the mood, the different kind of tension cracking in the air all around them. They weren't fighting anymore, they weren't exactly arguing either. They had unconsciously fallen into their usual banter made of irritating remarks that always sparked the unresolved sensual tension they had become accustomed to by now.

"He's not a man, either." He paused and looked at her intensely, "I know what you need, Jen. And he is not enough for you."

Her breath caught in her throat at his words, her back instinctively finding the soothing, solid presence of the wooden door, and she leant against it as her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, "If you knew what my needs are, you shouldn't have said no."

A ghost of a smirk played at the corner of his lips, and Gibbs took a step closer to her, "I'm not saying no, now." He said in a low voice that caused a pleasurable chill to run down her spine.

"I'm not asking you." She mumbled, swallowing hard as he moved forward and trapped her between the door and his own body. He gave her a knowing smile, his hands grabbing her hips and roughly pulling her to him, and he enjoyed the small gasp escaping her lips as his body pressed into hers.

"No need to."


	4. How It Ends

**Author's Warning: **_this third and final chapter contains smut. If you don't like it, please don't read it. You've been warned._

* * *

For a second, their eyes met and Jenny wondered whether it was just completely unfair to Brian to have used him for a while only to go back to Jethro in the end, but as the latter attacked her lips with his own in a breathtaking, bruising kiss, the tinge of guilt she had felt flew out the window.

This was so much better than kissing Brian had ever been. It was Jethro taking the lead, kissing her the way she liked to be kissed. No tentative touches, no pulling back except to take a breath when the lack of oxygen became a problem.

It was overwhelming and familiar, and filled with more emotion than she should have been comfortable with.

Her hands fisted in his short silver hair, and she pulled him flush against her, moaning low in her throat as his hands moved down to her bare thighs and hitched her up against him, her long, toned legs wrapping around his waist while the door supported her back.

Feeling his solid body pressed against hers felt different from what she had experienced in the last few months; it was as though her body was designed to fit his perfectly, every curve and hollow of her figure finding its right place against his body. And the feel of his lips on her neck - kissing, nibbling, marking her skin with bruises that she had never allowed Brian to leave - turned her on more than she expected.

Her nails raked a trail down his nape, and she smiled when he shivered at the sensation, before she took care of divesting him of his jacket and made quick work of unfastening the buttons of his shirt. The garments were immediately dropped to the floor, and she grabbed a fistful of his hair to pull his face up to hers, pressing her lips to his in another hard kiss.

When the intense battle for domination was over, and they finally emerged for air, Jenny grasped the hem of her T-shirt and pulled it over her head herself, before roughly taking Gibbs' ever-present white polo shirt off his torso, hungry for skin-to-skin contact.

A low moan escaped her throat as his lips attacked her now exposed breasts, fondling and sucking her erected nipples in a way that soon had her begging for more.

Before she knew it, the rest of their clothes were scattered on the floor and he was thrusting inside of her. Sensations coursed through her violently, and their lips met for another rough kiss; tongues mimicking the fast, hard movements of their hips slamming against each other's.

There was nothing tender about this kind of jealousy-fuelled sex they were having, but still it was filled with more emotion than they both would have probably wanted.

A string of incoherent words left her mouth as they broke the kiss, and she hugged Gibbs' head to her chest, her nails digging into his shoulders as she neared her release.

As her skin slid against his, their bodies glistening with perspiration, Jenny let out a loud moan as she grabbed his hair to pull his head up to hers again. His hands gripped her hips tighter, bruising her fair skin and struggling to hold himself back as the look in her eyes told him exactly what she wanted.

Granting her silent request, Gibbs pushed himself deeper inside of her, and pressed her harder into the door - the wood creaking like it wasn't going to last - as he sneaked a hand between them and rubbed her gently but firmly, just enough to coax the response he wanted from her.

Their eyes met as her orgasm washed over her, and she screamed as her muscles contracted around him; her whole body tensing up as the intensity of her climax took her by surprise.

She hadn't experienced such a mind-blowing orgasm in years, and, _god,_ it felt good.

Once she found her release, he thrust into her a few more times before he let himself go, her muscles still contracting around his spent erection as he kept on gently rubbing her core to prolong her orgasm; Something that he knew she'd always appreciated.

When she finally started to squirm beneath his fingers, her clit way too sensitive by now to allow further stimulation, he pulled his hand away from her and gripped her hips again, slowly letting her down and supporting her until her legs stopped shaking.

"God, that was good."

It was just a breathy whisper, as Jenny leant against the door and closed her eyes, her arms still tightly wrapped around his shoulders to hold him close to her.

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked and didn't move, looking at her with a satisfied gleam in his eyes.

When he started to press small kisses to her jaw, Jenny looked at him; and rolled her eyes when she noticed the look in his, "Wipe that smirk off your face, Jethro. You're not _that_ good."

But _god_, they both knew she was lying.


End file.
